howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Roost
|Source = Franchise}} The Roost is a converted lighthouse used as a home base for the members of the Rescue Riders. Physical Appearance Exterior The exterior of the Roost consists of a wide base constructed of wood and stone, with a central white-painted stone tower rising about four stories high. The top is capped with a conical, sloping red roof. The top story has a wooden wrap-around balcony. Tall arching window are interspersed around the tower. Below the ground floor is a large, cavernous basement of sorts. There is a double-doored entrance beneath the hill to this basement area. The Rescue Riders have installed a zip-line from the top of the lighthouse to the ground, in order to quickly descend without having to use the stairs. Interior The interior of the lighthouse proper is very open with shelving and a winding staircase leading to the top of the building. Presumably the sleeping area for the humans Dak and Leyla are on the top floor. The ground floor also has a large fireplace. On the floor is a trapdoor, leading to a cavern beneath the structure, which the dragons refer to as their 'sleeping cave'. The cave is unfinished, with a depression in the center where the dragons keep red-hot heated stone for warmth. Functions Shelter The Roost serves as the home and base of the Rescue Riders. It is a place where they can sleep and eat, as well as play games and train for rescue missions. Nursery The Rescue Riders bring home and raise lost and orphaned dragon eggs at the roost. They have equipped the building with supplies such as small hay nests, warm fires, bath tubs, and toys. Training Grounds The Rescue Riders use the area adjacent to the Roost as training grounds for target practice or scenario training. History ''Dragons: Rescue Riders, Season 1 In "The Nest", the Rescue Riders saved the Chief of Huttsgalor from a shipwreck and took him home. They also helped with repair of the village after a terrible storm. After some hijinks, the Chief asked the Rescue Riders to stay in Huttsgalor. He offered the old, un-used lighthouse as a home for them. Dak set up a training area just outside the Roost to practice 'fast blast drills' with a large number of brightly colored bullseye targets, in "Deep Trouble" Burple encountered the Phantom Fang outside the Roost's sleeping cave in "Boo to You". In "Where There's Smoke, the Rescue Riders brought a Fire Fury named Aggro back to the Roost and showed her around. They invited her to join the team and she accepted. Aggro was left alone to watch a fire just outside the Roost in "Iced Out", making her feel isolated and un-needed. Most of the dragon Rescue Riders were grounded at the Roost due to being ill with the Dreaded Dragon Flu in "Sick Day". They inadvertently cause some minor damage due to their inability to control their abilities. The Roost was attacked by a trio of Slinkwings in "Home Alone". Aggro, Burple, and Cutter were left to tend to three dragon eggs that the Slinkwings wanted to eat. At first the three Rescue Riders boarded up the windows and doors to prevent entry, but were later tricked by the Slingwings to hand over the eggs. The Roost becomes the home of three newly hatched Slobber Smelters in "Slobber Power". A windy storm blows up and the windows on the Roost are not able to withstand the gales in "Crash Course". Leyla moves her books and other items into the dragon sleep cave, where mischievous babies tip over a jar of Slinkwing slime onto Cutter. A pair of Fire Furies - Cinda and Laburn - visit the Roost and party so hard they make a huge mess outside in "Furious Fun". In "Grumblegard, Part 1", the Roost is host to a pair of screaming Baby Shriekscales. A large dragon named Grumblegard invades Huttsgalor and confronts the Riders at the Roost. Later he is grounded by Slinkwing goo, and eventually allies with the Riders. Dragons: Rescue Riders, Season 2'' Site Navigation Category:Dragons: Rescue Riders Category:Leyla Category:Dak